


The Warrior

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warrior and her woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warrior

Leela had waited for the Doctor to leave Gallifrey before she admitted what she actually had planned. Andred had been upset, K9 had been forced to stay with Rodan and yet, much as she knew she should feel sorry for everyone she had lied to, she didn't.   
She had, eventually, convinced Rodan to set the TARDIS, the last of them and one that was going unused, and let her make her way back to the same sandminer where she had all but started her life with the Doctor. She had smiled as she settled back in one of the seats, for once allowing her guard to drop. Landing, thankfully, was taken care of, thanks mainly to the fact that Rodan had set the stabilisers and the auto-pilot systems. 

Upon arriving Leela had emerged, somewhat cautiously, from her TARDIS, which thankfully did have a working chameleon circuit. She had made her way, still cautiously, toward Toos' quarters. Toos was, somewhat shockingly, the main reason she had come back. The doors opened even as she approached and Leela stilled, staring in horror at the scene before her. Toos was clearly not just 'sleeping fitfully' she was having what appeared to be a nightmare. The woman was shivering, curled into herself and clearly sobbing. Despite knowing it was often dangerous to approach a person in the middle of a nightmare she had been forced to approach Toos, unable to stop herself reaching to touch the woman's shoulder. Toos had woken, sitting bolt-upright with a half-scream. 

"I am sorry..."

Leela spoke softly, slightly startled when Toos all but threw herself into her lap, burying her face into her neck. Impulse lead Leela to stroke a hand through Toos' hair, all but murring at her to help her relax a little. 

"Are you alright?"

Toos had said nothing, shaking her head and burrowing closer to Leela in the same movement. Leela murred again, moving to pull Toos closer, curling around her protectively, looking up as someone entered the room. D84, now in a new body but with the same memories, was standing in the doorway. Leela smiled slightly, beckoning the newly female robot closer. The doors, which had remained open, had finally closed and D84 had turned to lock them, then settle in a seat, leaving Leela and Toos to rest. Leela had eased Toos down onto the bed once again, moving to curl around her again, her voice gentle but firm. 

"Rest now, you are safe."


End file.
